Traditional telephones have evolved into smart phones that have advanced computing ability and wireless connectivity. A modern Smartphone typically includes a high-resolution touch screen, a web browser, GPS navigation, speech recognition, sound synthesis, a video camera, Wi-Fi, and mobile broadband access, combined with the traditional functions of a mobile phone. Providing so many sophisticated technologies in a small, portable package, has been possible by implementing the internal electronic components of the Smartphone in high density, large scale integrated circuitry.
A multi-core processor is a multiprocessing system embodied on a single very large scale integrated semiconductor chip. Typically two or more processor cores may be embodied on the multi-core processor chip, interconnected by a bus that may also be formed on the same multi-core processor chip. There may be from two processor cores to many processor cores embodied on the same multi-core processor chip, the upper limit in the number of processor cores being limited by only by manufacturing capabilities and performance constraints. The multi-core processors may have applications including specialized arithmetic and/or logical operations performed in multimedia and signal processing algorithms such as video encoding/decoding, 2D/3D graphics, audio and speech processing, image processing, telephony, speech recognition, and sound synthesis.